Something Stupid
by jasadin
Summary: A blindfolded Donna must make her way around the White House, to find the source of the voice which calls for her.


SOMETHING STUPID

"Where's Josh?" Donna tried to keep her voice from rising as the panic which had been clawing away at her for the last hour, threatened to overwhelm her.

CJ's shoulders barely shrugged as she glanced up at the worried assistant who was hovering in her doorway.

"Sorry Donna, I really don't know." Noticing the panic in the younger woman's voice, she motioned for her to sit in the seat in front of her.

Perched at the edge of the seat, nervously wringing her hands in worry, Donna tried to run through all the possible locations Josh could be. Never before had she not known where Josh was. She was his assistant for goodness sake; it was her JOB to know!

"Don't worry about it Donna. I'm sure Josh is fine. But if I see him, I'll send him to you straight away. Why don't you go to back to your desk and wait for him" CJ instructed her kindly.

- -

Josh's usually comfortable chair, did nothing to help with Donna's nerves and she sat staring out the window, hoping for a glimpse of something, anything which would lead her to Josh's whereabouts.

At slight knock at the door, broke her concentration causing her to turn sharply towards the noise. Donna slumped slightly noticing that it was just CJ.

Entering the office CJ smiled slightly at the concerned woman in front of her. Instead of speaking she instead offered her the dark handkerchief which Donna hadn't noticed in her hands.

Accepting it, Donna opened her mouth to enquire about the unexplained object, but CJ interrupted before the words were able to leave her lips.

"It's a present. From Josh" CJ announced smiling.

Donna's brow furrowed as she looked at the soft fabric in her hands. "A present? But what…?" suddenly remembering CJ's words she looked up. "From Josh? You know where he is? Is he okay? Why's he giving me a handkerchief? He's had another episode hasn't he? I told him that he should be seeing Stanley more often" the words tumbled from her mouth, getting louder and louder the more she spoke.

The situation suddenly crashing down around her, Donna bit her lip before asking quietly "CJ? What's happened?"

A flash of guilt crossed CJ's face before replying "Oh sorry Donna. No! Nothing's wrong. I thought your worrying was kind of cute, so I decided to let you ramble on a bit." Donna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come here" CJ said reaching out her hand for the handkerchief. Opening it and folding it repeatedly she muttered "This had better be clean, Lyman." Looking back at Donna "Turn around"

Hesitantly Donna turned around. CJ reached over her head, covering her eyes with the handkerchief and securing it at the back with a knot.

"CJ? What are you doing?" Donna's voice sounded uncertain.

"I'm just following the instructions your idiot boss gave me. And no I can't tell you what's happening. All I can say is that you have to keep the handkerchief over your eyes. Oh and as a clue? This is somewhat of a game of hide and seek. And don't worry. I've warned the others and you're not going to be getting into any trouble over this, in fact people will try to help you. Goodluck"

With that CJ turned and left the room. Donna's head was spinning, reaching to move the cover from her eyes, she stopped hearing the "Tut tut" from the doorway.

"Sam? Is that you?" Donna asked a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yep, Donna. The handkerchief really improves your hearing, doesn't it? I had a go earlier. I was Josh's test subject."

"Sam, tell me. What am I supposed to be doing?" by this time Donna had reached the doorway of Josh's office, after working her way around the walls of the room.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything, but…" Sam grabbed Donna's hands and led her to into the bullpen. Everything was quiet and Donna knew that everyone was staring at her, but at that moment she didn't care.

"Sam!" Donna was beginning to get angry. She had spent the morning worrying about Josh's safety and now for some unknown reason she was about to be led around the West Wing blindfolded. "Where are you…?" her words faulted as a voice suddenly rang clear straight into the room.

"_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me…"  
_

"Josh? What" Donna could hear Josh's voice singing, she didn't know where it was coming from but as Sam pushed her gently in the direction it was coming from she guessed that she was supposed to follow it.

The halls of the West Wing were silent bar a few whispers. Donna knew that everybody was watching her as she walked. After walking the halls everyday for so long Donna knew where things were so as not to walk into them but still kept her hands in front of her to stop her from crashing into an unsuspecting person.

As Donna walked she began to stop worrying about what was going on and instead decided to listen to Josh's voice and the words he was singing.

"_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid, like I love you_

The music had been getting louder and Donna knew that she was fast approaching her goal. Whatever that may be.

Donna knew that if she turned left she would be in the same room as Josh. She had no idea where he had gotten the equipment so that he could suddenly sing out his feelings in front of all the employees in the White House, but she supposed it didn't really matter. All that mattered was what she should do next.

Taking a deep breath Donna turned the corner entering the room. Noticing Josh's singing had stopped, Donna opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you"_

Donna was shaking. She had just walked into a room blindfolded and begun to sing. Now she could feel the breathe of the man she had been singing to tickle against her skin and his hands reached behind her head to untie her handkerchief.

Blue eyes met brown and Josh smiled at her. "You found me" he whispered, before taking her into his arms. Donna sighed resting her head on his shoulder and mouthed the words as Josh finished off his song.

_"The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night's so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid, like I love you. I love you..."_

I love you.

THE END

- - "Something Stupid" – Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman


End file.
